KoKo
KoKo, or Kodachii is an American YouTube-singer who started singing in 2009. Her first hit cover is of Imitation Black -piano ver.- with over 30k views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of ►VocaMania!◄ (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of Strawberry Mint (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of I Am Not A Robot Project # Member of PV Chorus with AndoryuNii, Yanovi, Caspy, Kaito, Razzy, Cir and Remy # Member of Kanaal van UNoriginalChorus with Cherri, Frutella, Kappu, Kimunyu, Cir and Soundless Voice # Member of lilium album (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Participant of the KCEDB1 with List # Participant of the KCEDB2 with Amaito List of Covered Songs -remix- feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.09.15) # "World's End Dancehall" –Short ver.- (2010.09.16) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.18) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.11.10) # "Neko Neko Super Fever Night" –Short ver.- (2010.11.25) # "Secret glow" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.01.11) # "Leia" –Piano ver.- (2011.02.14) # "Mousou Sketch" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.03.23) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) –English ver.- (2011.04.23) # "Hana he Tadoru Ito" feat. Anba, Aniki, Carmen, Caspy, Cir, ¤Fyre, Joakkar, Juju, KoKo, Kran, Lucy, Miku-tan, Yanovi and Sagara Yoru (2011.05.31) # "Eternal Snow" –Piano ver.- (2011.06.06) # "Lily Lily Burning Night/Rolling Girl feat. Hime, ¤Fyre, Xephy, Caspy, AmaitoFuu, Kenta, Nipah, Rith. Miizu, Yanovi, KoKo, Miku-tan, Carman, AndoryuNii, Kamiya and Neiowna (2011.06.18) # "ReAct" -English ver.- feat. KoKo, Miku-tan and Anba (2011.06.26) # "You and Your Beautiful World" –Short ver.- (2011.07.20) # "iNSaNiTY" feat. ListYT1 (2011.07.31) # "Dream Eating Monochrome Baku" –English ver.- (2011.08.31) # "BPM" –Short ver.- (2011.09.24) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, ¤Fyre, Miku-tan, KoKo, Kuri~n and sweetpoffin (2011.10.23) # "Soundless Voice" (2011.12.21) # "Tsukino" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.01.22) # "Tómur" (2012.02.13) # "Dokugaron code: altered" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.02.27) # "Jenga" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.03.27) # "Shinzou Democracy" (2012.03.29) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, k-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Hyakunen Koi" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.05.12) # "If" (2012.05.26) # "Outwards and Inwards" feat. KoKo and ListYT1 (2012.07.19) # "Shounen wa Kyoushitsu ga Kirai Datta no da" feat. KoKo and ListYT1 (2012.07.04) # "Jenga" -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.08.08) # "LYNNE" -English ver.- (2012.09.03) # "Alice" -English ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Kokoro" -English ver.- feat. Cir, Lucy, KoKo, Saint, katie, Carmen, K-Chan, Shiroko, joakkar, Zoozbuh, Caspy and KL (2012.11.02) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. Aqua, Kori, XJ_90, VairE, Len, Utau, ListYT1, KoKo, Cherri, azynyanHTT, Kaddi, Chiika and ehmz (2012.11.13) # "Scissorhands" (2012.12.27) # "Campanella" -English ver.- (2013.01.18) # "Fall Into Unseen Darkness" feat. lilium album (2013.01.19) # "Yuragi" (2013.02.03) # "And Forever" feat. Kura and KoKo (2013.02.14) # "Silver Girl" -Awaking mix- feat. lilium album (2013.03.02) # "Loto" feat. Antares, Caspy, Fyre, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Nyamai, Alleah, Kiwi, KL, Kura, Lizz, AmaitoFuu and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Akari, Carette, Ciel*, Cir, Cocolu, Kago, Katie, KoKo, Koucha, Lizz, Miizu and Ruru (2013.04.03) # "Sleeping Beauty" (2013.04.04) # "My Father's Son" (2013.05.02) # "No Hope" (2013.05.09) # "Sword of Drossel" feat. lilium album and Carmina Natura (2013.05.18) # "My Last Gravity" (2013.05.24) # "Lost Destination" feat. lilium album (2013.07.19) # "CLAP HIP CHERRY" (2013.07.23) # "OVER" feat. AmaitoFuu and KoKo (2013.08.29) }} Gallery Trivia External Links * tumblr. * Twitter Category:I Am Not A Robot Project